A Love to Kill
by jaganshing
Summary: Hiei is off duty from the Makai Patrol until he saved a girl from an attack, then he has a lot to find out... Pairings: HieiOC, YusukeKeiko, KuramaMaya from the YYH manga or Botan...still deciding... , KuwabaraYukina..Chapter 7 up!
1. At first sight

It was a frigid night as the leaves danced lazily with the midnight air. Hiei sat among a branch of a tree in Makai.

His eyes closed, his mind ventured into a deep slumber.

In his dream, he saw a boy sitting alone on a rock looking at a river.

A cool breeze just made its way as the boy looked at his reflection on the river.

Suddenly, an image of a girl appeared with eyes filled with curiosity.

Bewildered of what he saw, he investigated the river with keen eyes. Touching its surface, feeling nothing but the river itself then dipping his head in it but no one is there.

He shook his head then he looked away, satisfied with nothing.

Little did he know, the girl ascended her head out of the river, as he saw her, he got startled.

The girl had blue hair and she had the same innocent look on her eyes the moment she first caught sight of the boy.

The boy, on the other hand, just after seeing an innocent look on her face made him feel like he wanted to kill her. Seeing the weakness on her eyes makes her vulnerable to him at any cost but something prevented him from doing so, his soft side yet he tried to draw his katana by force, the girl just stood in front of him and stared.

"Hi, may I know your name stranger?" she asked, not aware of the threats she's getting herself into.

"Who cares, who are YOU!" the boy said angrily, emphasizing the word you

"I'm…"

Her sentence was cut off when Hiei woke up from the voice he just heard.

"Show yourself you coward!" the voice said

He immediately looked down to see where that troublesome voice was coming from.

"_Hn! Stupid girl!"_ Hiei thought to himself, still sitting on a branch.

He saw a girl looking at the right side of the forest.

Her body was badly covered with bruises and scratches. Blood is still oozing from her fresh wounded skin.

'Judging from her condition, it's impossible to stand and walk due to the pain of those wounds' he thought.

'Yet how could she still move like that?'

She's summoning water created by her palm.

She wore a blue shirt exposing her wounded abdomen together with a short skirt and loose boots.

Her hair is black with blue streaks. It's almost touching the ground

"I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled

A demon silently approached behind her.

Hiei couldn't decide if he would do something or not

'_She's not **THAT** stupid…And who am I to butt in other people's business?'_ he thought.

But a part of him knocks him off on his seat.

She's already helpless and weak and the demon she's facing seems unharmed and stable

The demon grabbed her and pinned her on the ground.

Its venomous tail hovered in front of her.

The girl, on the verge of losing hope, knew she's no match for this demon.

She just closed her eyes, waiting for her incoming death.

'I deserve it…' she thought

She was almost stabbed but a strange blur appeared in front of her, the demon let out a scream and fell on the ground badly torn into pieces.

The girl sat and looked behind her to see what killed it.

She was surprised to see a man with spiky black hair wearing a black cloak facing her with rage driven eyes.

She stood up and faced him, she's 1 inch shorter than him.

Her blue eyes met his'

As she was about to speak her knees weakened, sending her to the ground, but she felt arms around her and then felt unconscious.

'_Strong ki, So this is keeping her stand for a while despite of those wounds'_ Hiei thought as he held her unconscious body.

As she woke up, she saw the same man looking down at her

"Who are you?" she asked

"Hn, you're too weak to fight against that demon over there" Hiei said, looking at the dead demon.

"What is it with you women and your shameful tactics anyway?" he said offensively

"Shameful tactics? Are you saying I'm weak?" she answered

"I'm not saying you're weak…I just despise your plan. You can't just yell at your opponents to appear. You must seek for them at the same time." he said walking away

"Wait…so you killed that demon easily? H-how, it's difficult to see it" she wondered

"Like I said before, you can't just trust your eyes to see everything for you" he said

"I'm sorry I've bothered you…_" _the girl replied sadly,

"Well you should be!" Hiei said annoyed.

"Sister was right, I'm worthless" she said calmly.

Whoever she is, he doesn't seem to care but something bothers him terribly unexplained

"Anyway, thanks for the help. And by the way, do you have a name to remember?"

She said, attempting to stand, Hiei had a faraway look and finally gave up a word:

"Hiei", He said, a pint of annoyance is drawn on his face,

"_It's just a name" _he thought silently,

Her eyes widened.

"…_could it…no…impossible…"_ she silently thought and faced him.

"Hiei, well, nice knowing you", she said in a smile.

"Call me Aya", she said as she walks away.

Hiei just looked at the direction she went to and got back to the tree again to rest.

His thoughts wandered to the girl he just met.

"_She has a strong ki, But she doesn't look too much powerful" _He said as he remembers the way she looked,

Her long black hair with blue streaks, those blue eyes, that childish innocent-looking face made her look weak and vulnerable to threats.

'_Hn, What am I thinking?' _Hiei shook his head

"_I know she's only a name for today, but why is it bothering me?"_ he thought as his mind drifts him into a deep sleep.


	2. Memories could kill

As the morning made its way out of its shelter, Hiei was still fast asleep when he felt blinding rays piercing through the darkness he's once in.

'Morning already?' he complained

Then a thought entered his mind.

Mukuro had no known orders and he's allowed to visit Ningenkai at will

'If this boredom won't take me anywhere then a short visit wont hurt' he thought as he jumped his way down from the tree

He then noticed something behind the bushes

Curiously, like a thief, he sneaked to take a peek

He saw a portal, the same portal that gave him access to Ningenkai.

'Another portal?' he wondered

He checked the area first then he went in

In Ningenkai

Kurama was on his way home when someone called him from behind

"Hey Kurama!" the voice yelled

Kurama was surprised to see that the person who called him is none other than Kazuma Kuwabara

"Oh, Kuwabara, it's you, what is it? Kurama said

"Have you seen Yusuke around?" Kuwabara asked, still gasping for air

"No, I haven't, Have you tried asking Kieko?" Kurama replied

"I already did, she's looking for him as well…Must've skipped class again and ran off to avoid me…" Kuwabara frowned

"Is it about that rematch again?" Kurama said with an uneasy smile

"What else? He promised a rematch! He ruined my reputation and called me a loser! I can't just let him get away with that!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"You'll always be a loser…And by the way, I wasn't avoiding you…" a voice spoke from the shadows

The shadowy figure came out from the darkness.

It was Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi

"There you are URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran towards Yusuke, preparing his fist filled with absolute rage but ended up tripping from someone's foot

Kuwabara fell flat-faced on the floor then he noticed Kurama's eyes shot wide

"Hiei, welcome back" Kurama said, he was surprised to see his old friend again after a very long time

"Hiei? He's back? Hey! Did you do that!" Kuwabara asked, glaring intensely at Hiei

"Guess again" Hiei replied as he smirked

Kuwabara just growled angrily as he stood

"Hiei, it's been a long time, you must have missed us a lot so you came back" Yusuke said teasingly

"Hn, I didn't came back because of that, I came back because of something else…Another portal was made, a portal from Makai to Ningenkai. Some crazy demon must have left it open" Hiei said that surprised everyone

"Maybe that crazy demon was YOU and you're just blaming it on someone else" Kuwabara interrupted

"Hn! I'm not playing games around here you oaf!" Hiei shot back in reply

"No, it can't be. So, that could only mean that a demon is responsible for it…Aw man! The spirit detective is back in the house!" Yusuke complained.

"Not to mention Botan will be here in 3, 2—"Yusuke's words were cut-off

"YUSUKE!" a female voice yelled

"See, look what I told you" Yusuke said that sent the other guys sweat-dropping

"I guess you're expecting that" Kurama prompted

"Yusuke, we have trouble!" Botan panicked

"We know…Hiei here mentioned something about someone opening another portal from Makai to Ningenkai.

"That's it! That's the problem!" Botan said

"We need to go to Genkai's, let's meet at the park. I'll be there in a minute" Yusuke said as he ran off

"W-where are you going?" Kuwabara asked

"Too busy to tell" Yusuke said as he left.

"Whatever it is, His relationship with Keiko must've been involved" Botan said as she laughed

"Those two will always be like that" Kurama added

"Damn, my reputation is a mess!" Kuwabara said.

"I-I should be going as well, My mother wants me to be home early, catch you guys later" Kurama said as he left immediately

"Me too!" Botan said as she rode on her oar and flew.

Kuwabara just stood and was surprised to see everyone in a hurry

"Well, I guess there's only you and me now, sh---" his words were cut-off when he realized he's all alone

"Aw man! How come I always get left behind!" he complained.

Hiei was leaping from buildings to buildings on the sunny city of Ningenkai.

As fast as a blink of an eye, no has seen him or recognized his existence

'It's like history repeating itself' he thought as he glared at the surroundings around him as he leaped.

Then a vision of his mother came into his mind pleading for his life.

Then voices came to play endlessly.

He then remembered the girl he just met

'Call me Aya' her words say.

As his mind ventured into his memories, he felt the gravity pulling him down uncontrollably.

Unconsciously, he lost his balance completely in a split second.

A minute later, everyone was already there except Hiei

"Where is that shrimp anyway?" Kuwabara asked impatiently

Hiei, enduring the pain from his fall, had finally reached the park.

His eyes met the crowd around him.

'So much for a precise venue' Hiei thought, annoyed

Finally he saw them by the bench, he approached them angrily

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Kurama asked

Hiei raised an eyebrow

"Well I wouldn't be this late if you aren't so hard to find!"

Hiei said annoyed, trying hard to cover up himself from being caught injured from a fall

Kurama just laughed

"It's hard to find an empty area you know" Kurama replied

"Why didn't you try sensing us by the way? Is it because you fell asleep and you're groggy to do so?" Yusuke asked teasingly

Hiei just rolled his eyeballs, ignoring the mock-loving spirit detective.

"Anyway, we have to go" said Kurama

"Go where?" asked Hiei a little confused

"To Genkai's, man, what's with you? Have you completely forgotten about our agreement? Did you hit your head or something?" Kuwabara said pushing Hiei's head slightly with a finger.

"It's so unusual to hear that coming from you, I guess the oaf had improved his memory" Hiei said with a smirk

"You better be careful of your damn words, you midget! I'm still not through with you!" Kuwabara said grabbing Hiei on the shirt, attempting to punch him

"And I would assume that you'll send your fist to my face to stop me from criticizing your stupidity, is that it?" Hiei replied sarcastically.

"Why you little…" before Kuwabara could truly punch the living daylights out of Hiei he was surprised to see a young girl with long hair heading towards their direction.

It was the same girl Hiei met in Makai.

"Um excuse me…I'm seemed kind of lost and..." She paused as she saw Hiei.

'_Aya? H-how did she find me? Could she be responsible for that portal as well?_' Hiei thought

A frown is visible on his forehead.

They're both looking at each other like they haven't seen each other for years

Seeing her in perfect condition startled Hiei

'How is it possible, As far as I could recall, she's badly wounded last night' Hiei thought

'Strange ki she has, this girl is not ordinary…' Hiei thought

She had no traces of scars except the one on her lower left neck

Kuwabara noticed the two

"Oh, so you've been dating with this pretty girl! Now that explains your absence and your absent mindedness"

Kuwabara said teasingly as he bursts into laughter.

"You know miss, I can't help but notice that you're actually good-looking and all but isn't it too odd for a girl like you to be falling for a shrimp like him? I mean, you could have found someone more attractive and TALLER" Kuwabara said emphasizing the word 'taller' as he released Hiei's shirt from his grip.

The girl looked at Kuwabara with arched eyebrows

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused

"Tell me you're not attracted with his shortness" Kuwabara said teasingly

"His what?" she asked, still had no clue

Kuwabara's words started drifting away as he saw Hiei grabbing the sheath of his katana

"Forget what I've said" Kuwabara added

"So um…Hiei, Who is she? Friend of yours?" Yusuke asked

None of them answered

"I said is SHE a friend of yours?" Yusuke asked again

"No, she's not!" Hiei spoke irritated

"Then why are you looking at each other as if you haven't seen each other for years?" said Yusuke looking at them

"I met him last night in-" she was cut-off when Hiei interrupted

"The forest" Hiei said

"Yeah" she replied

"Last night? Hiei, Is there something going on between you two?" Yusuke said teasingly.

He didn't notice Hiei was already pointing the tip of his katana at him

"Speak or die detective, it's your choice" Hiei said

Yusuke fell silent and chuckled a bit.

"Just kidding…" he added

Kurama smiled and spoke

"Well, Nice knowing you Aya. Not to sound rude but we need to be going now. Anyway didn't you just mention you are lost?" Kurama asked with concern, Aya paused a bit

"Yes I did, but never mind that. I was looking for Hiei, Um…he left this" Aya reached for her pocket revealing a tear gem.

"He left this so I went out looking for him_"_ she said as she smiled

'H-how could I have not notice it's gone?_' _Hiei thought to himself then he looked at Aya with raged eyes, the same eyes he gave her on their first meeting

"Hn, baka onna! You could've told me before. You've just wasted your time looking for me!" Hiei said with sternness in his voice not knowing that the others could see that his words sounded more like an apprehension than an offense

"What the hell is wrong with you, you moron? THAT GIRL IS BEING NICE AND YOU JUST BLURTED OUT WORDS LIKE THAT!" Kuwabara said angrily

"Got a problem with that? If you do, well, I pity you" Hiei sarcastically said that forced Kuwabara to draw his fist, getting ready to punch Hiei but the moment his fist touched Hiei, he suddenly fell on the ground

"Please excuse my friend here. That's how he says _'Thank you'_" Kurama said, he could clearly see how Hiei feels

"Great, so "I hate you because you're an idiot means 'Thank you'?" Kuwabara said as he stood

"Not actually…" Kurama said with an uneasy smile

Aya just smiled and nodded in reply. She didn't know what to say since nobody ever did thank her nor gave up words like that.

She thought everyone in this world is meant to be cruel and relentless, but Hiei and the others seem different

There's something about Hiei that kept her uneasy

She felt her face warmed the very first time but she frowned at what she felt

"_Why am I feeling like this? So unusual'_ she thought to herself, she was standing still, motionless because of the warm feeling she'd just felt.

Kurama reached out and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked

She woke up in reality

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Kurama smiled.

A feeling woke her back when she felt her body started to grew weak

She suddenly felt her world grew dim then she collapsed in Kurama's arms

Hiei just stood still while the others went to Kurama to assist

Hiei felt a bit startled with a mix of being worried.

He knew how he felt yet he didn't want to let loose his emotions

Still, he managed to stay calm, trying hard to ignore the situation

"She's burning up. I guess we need to take her with us" Kurama said as he looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara

They both nodded

Kurama then caught Hiei's attention.

"She's fine, she's just too much exposed to heat" Kurama gave up a word and winked at Hiei, Hiei grunted to himself.

"Come on let's go to Genkai's" Kurama said as he carried Aya.


	3. Things to take care of

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. Gosh, I guess I forgot to write this on those previous chapters...Anyway, she's blushing that time. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Enjoy.**

The gang was on their way to Genkai's carrying the mysterious girl with them

"So, this girl, you met her in Makai last night?" Kurama asked Hiei, pertaining to the girl he was carrying

Hiei nodded without looking

"I've seen her badly wounded as far as I could recall" Hiei said afterwards.

"Then how come…" Kurama's words were cut-off

"That's what I'm wondering about…" Hiei interrupted

"Odd, I mean, there were no traces of wounds on her. Are you certain you saw her like that?" Yusuke asked

"You don't trust me detective?" Hiei replied

"It's not like that. I'm just wondering on what you said earlier" Yusuke said raising an eyebrow

"I understand your opinion …Even** _I_** can't trust what I saw" Hiei said calmly

After reaching Genkai's temple, Kuwabara quickly ran inside

"I think I'll remain unseen" Hiei said

"I almost forgot…You gave Yukina her tear gem, right?" Kurama asked

"Yes I did. Yet I told her a lie. I told her he's dead, her brother is dead" Hiei said without looking

"I guess you'll always be a stranger to her, is that it? Why can't you tell her the truth?" Kurama asked

"That's something you shouldn't be worrying about. I'm off" Hiei said as he left.

Inside Genkai's temple

Kuwabara was already inside with Yukina as she prepares to make tea but her attention went to Kurama and the girl he's carrying

"Oh my, what happened to her?" Yukina said a bit surprised.

"She just fainted, nothing to worry about" Kurama smiled

"Where's Genkai?" Yusuke asked the little Koorime girl.

"She's in the backyard"

"Yukina, Is there a place where we could lay her down for a while?" Kurama interrupted,

"Follow me" Yukina said leading him to a small room then he went to the backyard with Yusuke and the others

"Genkai, we have something important to tell you" Yusuke said immediately.

"You see, a demon escaped from Makai and---

"I know Yusuke, There's no need to tell. I felt it's ki a while ago but it didn't last long, I think it's a class A demon" the old woman said calmly.

"A class A demon? Do you know its whereabouts?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. But, as much as possible, try to avoid it. It's dangerous and it's good in hiding its ki"

"Could this be the demon responsible for opening that portal?" Kurama asked

"I think it is" Genkai answered.

"By the way, we met a girl just now but she fainted, I bought her here to rest" Kurama added

"Is she okay now?" Genkai asked,

"I think so, Yukina is with her" Kurama said.

Inside the room, Yukina was looking at the girl as Kuwabara approached

"Yukina, what's wrong?" Kuwabara gave up a word, worried about Yukina.

Yukina touched the girl's forehead

"She's burning up" Yukina said a bit worried

"I hope she's okay" she added

Hiei was still outside when he heard Kuwabara and Yukina's voice nearby.

He immediately went by the door to listen.

Even if he's starting to get used to Kuwabara being with his sister, he still can't help but spy on them in case the oaf did something wrong.

"Do you think she's sick Yukina?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure. She's burning up, but what could've caused it. She's not like this before Kurama brought her here" Yukina said wiping a wet cloth on the girl's forehead

Hiei is still listening

'_Foolish girl, if she knew she can't withstand Ningenkai then why did she left Makai just to give me my tear gem? But, isn't this my fault too? If it wasn't for me, she shouldn't have left…'_ Hiei thought but then scolded himself for thinking like that

'_Hn! It's her fault when she can't stop dealing with other people's problems…'_

The girl suddenly opened her eyes.

She felt a strange ki similar to hers.

She got up and was surprised to see two people by her side.

"What am I doing here?" she asked

"You fainted in the park, so we brought you here" Kuwabara said

She just stood up without saying a word and headed towards the door.

"Wait, you're still not okay" Yukina called out to her

"Thanks, but I need to be going, I've got a lot of things to do, lots of things to take care of" She said in a weak smile.

As she opened the door, she saw Hiei in bewilderment wearing a red face, embarrassed of being caught eavesdropping beside the door.

"Hn, don't get any ideas, onna!" Hiei grunted.

She looked at him.

A small smile crept on her lips, small enough to let Hiei notice as she walked away weakly

"I'm going back" She said as she walks away.

"There's a demon on the lose, onna. Are you aiming to see yourself screaming in agony? Unless you're hoping for that to happen, death won't speak unless you're close to it" Hiei said sternly as he walked on the opposite direction.

"_A Demon?" _she thought to herself,

"_The ki I've just felt...I have to do something, I won't let **her**"_ she thought as she left silently.

"Wait!" Kuwabara called out but his attention went to Hiei, walking in an opposite direction

"Hey shrimp! Have you seen the girl?" Kuwabara asked as he looked on both directions.

"She left. She said she's okay now, why should you worry?" Hiei said annoyed

"Well, Mr. I-don't-care, there's a demon on the lose! She's in danger man! Can't you see it!" Kuwabara said angrily

"You should've stopped her. If I were you, I would go look for her but, who could convince you anyway? That girl gave you back your necklace! Can't you do something to return the favor?" Kuwabara said angrily.

"_That idiot DOES have a point, But why should I care, She knows how to take care of herself. She's a demon, A demon with a strange powerful ki," _Hiei thought, then something made him changed his mind.

"Hn, I'm following you this once but not anymore, and don't even think that I'm doing this because of you" Hiei replied angrily

"Well finally something did hit your head, I'm not saying this but, I'm counting on you, shrimp" Kuwabara said as he went inside with Yukina

"Kazuma, where is she? Did you find her?" Yukina asked worriedly almost into tears.

"Well, Hiei went out looking for her. I convinced that shrimp to do so, there's nothing to worry about" Kuwabara said to the little koorime yet he noticed Yukina still a bit sad

"Yukina, It's okay, I know nothing bad will happen, trust me"

He said as he held both Yukina's hands

"Thank you Kazuma" Yukina said with a smile

"Hey, It's what spirit detectives do" Kuwabara smiled

Kurama came by to check on the girl but was surprised as he saw that there were no traces of her anywhere

"Kuwabara, where is she?" Kurama asked the tall man

"She left, Hiei went after her" Kuwabara said calmly

"Do you know it's dangerous to be out by now? She and Hiei might get killed" Kurama said worried

"Hey, calm down Kurama, I know that shrimp could deal with the dangers around him" Kuwabara said

"Kuwabara, I'm serious. It's not like everyday Hiei could pass through any trouble you know, everybody makes mistakes" Kurama said seriously

"I guess you're right Kurama" Kuwabara said realizing his mistake

"_Darn Hiei, be careful"_ Kuwabara thought.

**(Translation: Onna – woman)**

**(Translation: Ningenkai-Human world)**

**(Translation: Makai-Demon world)**

**(Translation: Ki-Energy Spirit energy)**

**Me:** YAY! Chapter finished! Kuwabara, it isn't like you to worry about Hiei...

**Kuwabara:** Hey! I have feelings too ya know!

**Me**: Whatever...Anyway, thanks for reading (",)


	4. Destined to kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (again) Yoshihiro Togashi does (Since when did I ever escape from my fantasies) THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS! I accept suggestions, (Those are my favorite part when it comes to reviews. Hehe) so I'll try my best to work with them (But I can't promise perfection) Okay, back to business, Enjoy.**

Droplets of raindrops came passing by just to moist Ningenkai's once sunny ground.

Through the moistened ground came a strange long-haired girl running by, her long dark hair dances along with the wind, her brown loose boots were already soaked in a slightly muddy pond, her short skirt flew slightly as she makes her way to a sort of a bamboo forest.

Her once calm blue eyes are now filled with ire and hate.

The girl's name is Aya. Nothing much is said about her except her name and her mysterious ki.

No one knew her except herself, or has she forgotten all about it? No one knows…

Still burning up and weak yet still managed to endure it just to grasp something ahead

Little by little, she rushed to the forest.

As she reached its peak, she was forced to stop on what she saw.

A blinding sight caught her eye.

There's a portal, not the same portal she went through

A strange shadow suddenly came hovering around in the corner

She tried to see who this strange shadow could be, trying hard to recognize who it was.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, how sad to see that someone who's a part of me cannot even recognize me and my shadow" a voice spoke sarcastically

'I know that voice…' she thought

"Yaku?" she said in a whisper

"Glad to hear that coming from you, my dear sweet imoto. Since when was the last time you ever showed me respect?"

The voice from the shadows said harshly as it made its way out of the dark revealing a girl with the same height as Aya's.

She had a red shoulder-length hair. She wore a tight, long-sleeved, off-shouldered red shirt accompanied by a black leather skirt filled with chains and belts.

Her boots were black and is also filled with chains and belts.

Her eyes were tinted bloody red.

"Gomen nasai oneesan. But I-I don't understand…What are you doing out here in Ningenkai?" Aya asked the girl named Yaku

"I heard you're somewhere out here in Ningenkai, so I followed you" she said with a smirk

"For what? The clan exiled me years ago. What's the point of returning?" Aya replied

"I wasn't following you to plead for your return…Actually I went here for a good reason" Yaku said in a sadistic tone

"It's pointless to talk word by word. Just tell me what you're up to? Tell me. Are you responsible for that portal?" Aya asked, pointing at the huge portal beside them.

"Calm down, Aya. I still have a lot of things to tell you…You know you are condemned to kill anyone with that kind. But still…you are hard headed indeed. And who gets the reprimand? ME! What a reward for something I didn't do…" Yaka said, her voice deepening

Aya was left speechless

"Have you ever wondered why being in Ningenkai drains your ki? It's because your dormant side is awakening to spill someone's blood. The weaker you get, the more your dormant side awakens. It drains your energy for itself. Humans are weak. That keeps you hungry for violence. WE, BORN WITH THE RED FLAMES, HAVE A DESIRE TO KILL. WE LIVE WITH BURNING HATE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" Yaku said as she laughed in cruelty

"Yaku…You were taught wrong…What have they done to you? That's not what father said!" Aya said with absolute rage, doing her best to maintain their father's word

"Father is dead a long time ago…HE DID THIS TO US!" Yaku said angrily

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY!" Aya said, getting ready for a fighting stance

"Oh and by the way, before you shower me with anger. Let me define the fire demon that saved you from the demon I sent…Have you forgotten everything? That kind living with dark flames is an enemy of our clan…Our clan destroyed their clan years ago and I can't believe one of them still survived!" Yaku said. Her eyes not leaving Aya's

'Hiei's clan?' Aya thought

"Happy now?" Yaku said

"So you're the one who sent that demon! Why? Have you had enough? Why didn't you leave the clan? We can still live together in father's way. Don't you think it's too much seeing yourself spilling the blood of everyone you see?" Aya shouted ready to pounce on her anytime.

"I have my own ways…I like the way I am. And besides, father didn't even love mother in the first place!" Yaku said facing her with an evil smile

"What are you talking about?" Aya said sensing fear yet hiding it

"You don't get me? I guess you're not that smart. He's just using her to resurrect the supremacy of his clan. The water demon clan" Yaku said as she laughed.

"You're a LIAR!" Aya said full of hatred.

"So you seem to care about that useless man" Yaku said angrily

"So there it goes. As life moves on, that fire demon savior of yours will use you just like mother to resurrect his clan…" Yaku said calmly yet sarcastic

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ayah replied as she charged at Yaku

Yaku, on the other hand, pulled out her spear and charged at Aya

Aya blocked herself with the use of her element

"No one cares for you Aya, Give up now!" Yaku said still fighting for victory.

"In your dreams!" Ayah said sending a strong blow of her water attack.

Yaku was summoning a fire attack to throw her sister away but little did she know that her sister was already behind her with a fist covered in water spell.

Yaku was hit hard but still, she managed to summon the fire attack on Aya in a close-counter, piercing her sister's right arm with burning pain.

Tears filled with pain and guilt of fighting her sister circled around in her calm blue eyes.

She knelt on the ground holding her burnt arm but ideas stroke her mind.

She immediately stood and went behind Yaku as fast as she could.

Placing her palm on her sister's neck surprised her sister a lot.

Aya then concentrated her energy on her palm and started absorbing water on her sister's body.

"Aya…How did you?" Yaku was surprised

"Are you going to blame this on father? BLAME ME ON THIS ONE INSTEAD!" Aya said angrily as she continued to suck every single drop of water Yaku has.

Yaku, on the verge of dehydration, shoved her sister immediately away from her giving her a strong blow of fireball, sending her to a bamboo tree.

She let out a scream of pain.

Yaku smiled seeing her sister scream in agony yet she also had things to attend to

She's badly dehydrated and was unable to move freely like she usually does.

She tried walking to her sister but it only made her sit on the ground.

Both of them stopped for a while, they are both gasping for their breath, both in deep pain.

"Y-You know… y-you c-can't… b-bear the… p-pains of m-my…element… J-just like t-that u-useless man…y-you called…father…A-all…the suffering…I…used…to get…will fall…on you…this time….I-I w-won't… s-stop u-until I have…. y-you… d-dead" Yaku said second after second as she catches her breath

"Why must you do this? Is it because that CLAN of yours did something to you? I thought they're such a nice clan to deal with…A CLAN OF KILLERS!" Aya said weakly as she teased her sister with a smirk.

"None sense!" Yaku got up and attacked Aya with her weapon

But her attack was suddenly dodged

"What the?" she was startled to see a man with spiky black hair in front of her

"Onna, Where is your sagacity of pity!" Hiei said angrily to the woman he's facing

"You don't know how much I hate it when people tried so hard to kill someone on the verge of losing hope…Such cruelty you have…" Hiei said pointing his katana under Yaku's chin

"You must be the wielder of the dark flames of Makai. The last one of their clan…" Hiei was shocked to hear her words, his eyes suddenly widened

"Your clan was so weak…One blow killed them all…How shameful…" Yaku said with mocking laughter.

Hiei just stood irritated.

"What's wrong? You're already weakened by those words? You're even as weak as Aya when it comes to emotions" Yaku said, seeing someone in great pain boosts her appetite for violence, be it physical or emotional. Like an igniting torch indeed.

"Shut the hell up!" Hiei said burning with anger as he formed a little scar on Yaku's neck.

He wanted a slow death.

He wanted to see her suffer to aggravate his desire to kill

Yet Yaku continued

"Are you doing this to save my worthless sister? What is it with you demons and your room for sympathy?" Yaku had an evil smile forming on her lips

"Worthless? Look who's more close to that description" Hiei said in a smirk

"That sweet sister of mine doesn't need you. The truth is, she's going to kill you once she gets to know you better..." Yaku said with a laugh as she faced her sister

"Can't you see she's faking her innocence so she can manage to strike you off-guarded?" Yaku continued.

Hiei looked sharply at Aya then it was replaced by a frown.

**Me: Whew, what a day!**

**Hiei: You're just sitting there what DID you do?**

**Me: HEY! I FOR ONE HAD DONE A LOT OF---**

**Hiei: Yeah, yeah, yeah…Remind me to slash your head off when you finish this story**

**Me: Yeah…right…of course (You'll get nothing from me. Hehehehe) Anyway…THANKS FOR READING!**

**Hiei: I could've sworn I left my katana on your computer desk**

**Me: Um…What katana? I didn't see anything… **_'I hid it, wehehehehe'_


	5. Contradiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does…Okay so, maybe that chappy was kind of confusing but I'll explain further as the story goes on…hehe…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Enjoy! **

"Yaku, what are you talking about?" Aya was cut-off

"Stop denying Aya! You destroyed his clan! You know what you did!" Yaku yelled as she devilishly looked at her sister

Hiei just looked at the injured girl then to the raged, red-haired one

Yaku stood up and walked closer to the raged fire demon.

"Oh no, you've been betrayed, how sad. Shouldn't you be killing her by now? Now that the truth has been said? Besides, once you're dead, your clan will be gone forever…" she said sarcastically

Hiei slowly walked towards the injured girl with emptiness in his eyes

None of his intentions were visible except that dangerous soft look on his face

His katana lazily rests in between his palm, unsheathed.

'Hiei' Aya thought, no words escaped from her lips.

Seeing Hiei with that fierce look on his face reminds her of the demon he killed back in Makai.

This time, she's the demon he's about to kill

"What are you waiting for, fire demon? Aren't you glad you met your assassin?" Yaku said with sinister laughter

The spiky haired fire demon didn't respond

"For some reason, maybe there **IS** a purpose why you are the only survivor of your clan…So do you plan to resurrect it?" Yaku said, beside Hiei's ear

"Kill her…" she whispered

As Hiei was about to slash his katana, Aya immediately closed her eyes but was surprised to hear Yaku shrieked

"Stop giving me orders, onna!" Hiei said

"Anything else before I make you regret this day?" he suddenly asked as he smirked

Yaku backed out in fright

Aya's eyes widened

"What do you mean? She's the one you should---" her words were cut-off

"Sweet lies of overreacting demons are more obvious than the ones who just stand still…" Hiei said as he smirked

"If I were you, I could've just kept my mouth shut!" he added as he slashed his katana on her again, this time, ripping a part of her shirt.

"Darn!" she said as she ran away

Yaku ran as fast as she could, reaching for the portal

The portal quickly closed the moment she entered.

"Cowards…" Hiei said to himself then he looked at Aya

"Onna! Are you really fond of incoming deaths! Your stupidity almost got you killed! What is it with you and that crazy woman anyway!" Hiei asked, looking at the injured girl, he was really pissed at the moment

"She's my sister…" she answered without looking

Hiei paused as he slowly looked away

"I see…" he replied then he remembered what Yaku just said about the clan he used to be part of.

"What clan is she talking about?" Hiei asked

"The dark flame wielding demons" Aya replied without looking.

He ended up rooted on the ground he's standing at

Anger started to circle around him

His eyes closed

His mind ventured into an endless route

The past he tried so hard to forget made its way again into his restless mind

"What did you do?" he asked

"Honestly speaking Hiei, I did nothing" she replied

"I know, that's why I slashed her instead of you…Why did you attempt to evade? Don't you trust yourself? If you knew you were telling the truth then you should be aware of what's going to happen…" he said

"It's just that… I felt your anger, it's somehow similar to mine" she said, not looking in his eyes

The callous fire demon got startled yet he just looked at her, emotionless.

"There's no reason to mind my anger" he said

"But there is" she prompted

"It's the same as I felt mine…Many times I tried to kill myself to end such anger, yet I couldn't…" she said

Hiei faced her with a mix of anger and confusion

"Onna, if killing yourself is an option for you, I could say your attempts are futile…Unless you're ready to face the guilt ahead then go, struck a knife into your throat, I wont stop you" he replied sarcastically

The two just spent the time looking at each other

Hiei calmed himself a bit

'This girl is so naïve' he thought

Aya then chuckled and looked away from his gaze

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just that…your sarcasm is somehow amusing" she said as she laughed.

"Hn, since when did sarcasm became a laughing stock?" he asked in a frown as he looked away from her gaze

'Baka onna' he thought

She just gave up a smile

"We must go back" he interrupted with a frown

"Okay" she nodded and tried to stand up but only led her wincing in pain

"Just leave me here….I'll be fine" she said as she continued to wince

"Baka, you're beckoning danger, come on" he said as he grabbed her hand, helping her stand up.

"Thank you" she said as she walked with Hiei.

As they walked from the depths of the bamboo forest, Aya kept staring at Hiei minute after minute

'_This man…is he_?_'_ she thought as her bangs were gently blown by the wind

Hiei stared at her then he looked away

"What happened to your wounds last night_?" _he asked

"They healed…_"_ she replied

"How_?" _he wondered

"I can use my element to heal but it will drain a lot of ki" she replied

Then Hiei noticed a scar on her lower left neck

"That scar on your neck…Why is it still there?" he asked

"My ki was not enough to surpass Yaku's the day she wounded me…It won't heal unless I acquire such strength"

Hiei felt bad yet ignoring it

'Her healing depends on the amount of ki that wounded her? How unusual…So this sister of hers fell in love with violence' he thought as he looked at her at the corner of his eye, studying her figure silently

Her blue eyes suites her calm yet child-like face, the length of her hair may become a bit disturbing at first yet it still looked good on her.

He admits that she's attractive and all yet he still kept brushing his mind with such thought

'I have no interest when it comes to women, what am I thinking!' he thought as he gently shook his head

'_I can't just jump to the fact that he **WAS** the one'_ she thought

Aya took a glance at him again, at the same time he did.

Both caught each other's gaze, both serious yet surprised.

They immediately looked away wearing red faces.

'_How embarrassing…he caught me…' _Aya thought, still wearing a deep blush

"Whatever it is onna you better not start asking" he prompted

**Author's notes: **

**Me: Yey! Chappy finished!**

**Hiei: Where's my katana?**

**Me: Thanks for reading**

**Hiei: Where's my katana?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Hiei: I saw you hid it! Remember, the secret of the jagan eye**

**Me: Yeah, like that would help you. No more sweets for you hides the candy bag**

**Hiei: NO!**

**Me: evil laugh Bye bye (",)**


	6. Expect the unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does and I better not complain about it. Hehe.. Sorry for the long update…I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER THESIS ANYMORE…Gosh, I never knew college life is this busy. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!…Anyway, on with the fic.**

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, changing the subject, ignoring what happened awhile ago

"There's no reason for you to know" he replied

"I'm sorry" she said

"Sorry for what?" he asked harshly

"I shouldn't have left…I've only caused you so much trouble" she replied

"Now you know, lesson learned, good for you" he said without looking, his voice filled with daggers

"I'm---" she was cut off by the rage-driven fire demon

"No need to let me know how sorry you are, let's go" he prompted, she just nodded in reply

On that cold afternoon, they marched their way on the forest's moistened ground.

When they reached the middle of the forest, Hiei noticed something unusual in the surroundings.

"I can't keep up…these wounds…I---" Aya was silenced by Hiei

"Silence, onna! I can feel eyes around us…" he said as he looks around

"Someone's watching us?" she asked

"I can't tell" he replied

Suddenly he felt his world slowly growing dim.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" a female voice asked

'R-run…' were his last words before his mind ventured into the darkness without knowing what's going on around him.

He could hear someone screaming yet he couldn't distinguish whose voice was it

Indistinct voices could be heard before he could truly embrace the darkness that called him.

Back at Genkai's

"Yusuke, focus, that's all you need to do" Genkai said as she sips from her teacup

"I'm trying, I'm trying…I just can't concentrate…I can feel a barrier within…like something is preventing me" Yusuke said while gritting his teeth

"How can you sense that demon if you can't fight the barrier!?" Genkai said angrily

"Argh!! Could you stop yelling at me, you're just making it worst!!" Yusuke replied as he continued concentrating

While Yusuke is busy doing business with Genkai, Kuwabara just sat on the wooden floor in front of Yukina who seems to be fixing the tea cups.

'Yukina…You always complete my day' Kuwabara thought as he enjoys the sight of the young koorime girl.

Her greenish blue hair suited her calm childish face. Her eyes always had a tint of kindness in them. Her gentle smile can always warm everybody's heart.

As she caught sight of Kuwabara, she just gave up a smile

Kuwabara on the other hand can't help but blush

"What would you like for dinner Kuwabara?" she asked, her voice echoed around his ears, sending him back to reality

"Oh, um, anything you cook seems all good to me" he replied as he laughed

The ice maiden gave up a chuckle

"Well, dinner won't be a problem at all" she said in a smile

She somehow feels comfortable with this ningen around even though they are from different worlds but despite of the happiness she feels around him, something still leaves her heart wounded.

'Your brother is dead' a voice in her head spoke, a voice that somehow sounded familiar, Hiei's.

'I see…' another voice spoke, this time, it's hers

All this time, she has longed for her brother. After their mother's death, she vowed she'll endure everything to find him…but she's too late, the brother she's dying to know is gone…gone forever...

Her tears seem to be trapped in her eyes, she wanted to cry but she couldn't, she was so confused.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder

"Yukina, what seems to be troubling you?" the voice asked

She looked behind her just to see Kuwabara wearing a warm gentle smile

"…it's nothing" she replied then she gave up a smile

"I'm telling you this, I will always be by your side through thick and thin, even if those pesky demons would barge into this house, I won't leave you" his eyes locking unto hers

She gave up a smile

Even if her brother is already dead, there is still someone there to make her smile and that is Kuwabara.

Kurama stood by the window, worried about his comrade and the mysterious girl they just met

'Hiei, where are you?' he thought then he heard someone screaming from a distance

He immediately went outside just to see Botan stuck on a tree with her oar on the ground

"H-hold on, I'm coming!" he said as he reached for the tree

"All right, I want you to jump down" Kurama said calmly

"What?!" asked the surprised Botan

"I'll catch you" Kurama said

Botan, leaving herself with no choice, jumped down with her eyes closed

Then she felt strong arms around her, supporting her, resisting her fall.

She opened her eyes just to see two calm green eyes watching her

"T-thank you Kurama" she said

"Don't mention it" Kurama said in a smile.

"Be careful next time" he said

In the middle of the forest, Hiei woke up with a pounding headache

'My head…' he thought as he winced in pain then he remembered he was in this place with Aya before.

He quickly looked around him just to see a trail of blood heading towards a nearby river

'Don't tell me…' he thought as he followed the trail

As he reached the river, he saw a bloodstained necklace on the ground with a ring-like pendant.

He picked it up and examined it

'Aya…' he thought, clutching the pendant with his bear hand as he looked at the river

With keen eyes, he searched for her presence.

He didn't know what he'll do first

Confusion haunted his peaceful mind

'Damn!' he thought

Then he tried sensing her ki.

He stood there in silence and closed his eyes leaving the forest responsible for his delayed awareness

'Damn, I can't concentrate' he thought, still searching for her.

He stopped and looked at the river

He saw nothing except his reflection

Then curiosity toggled his mind

He removed his cloak and dove into the river

The river was deep and cold yet he endured it just to find someone he barely even know

He had his jagan as his aid as he swam his way

A strange motionless figure caught his attention when he reached the middle of the river

That figure had a body of a woman and a tail of some sort of creature

He swam to that strange figure, still clutching the pendant he found.

As he reached his target he was surprised to see who it was

'Aya?' he thought, recognizing her from the wound on her lower neck, he was surprised to see her that way.

'So this is her demon form?' he thought as he held her by the waist

She was unconscious

Hiei quickly surfaced and laid Aya on the ground for awhile

Silently, he looked at her

Her long hair is no longer black, instead, it became blue. Her legs were somehow changed into a tail similar to a fish's

Changes have been made but he can't seem to understand why he still managed to distinguish this girl

'Somehow, I feel like I'm connected to her…very unusual indeed… Am I still going to trust my eyes this time?' he thought as he looked at her more closely

He really can't stop thinking about how childish and vulnerable she looks with such face but thoughts like those were always brushed off from his mind

'Hn! Pestilence, there's no time to give compliments, we should be back by now!' he thought, scolding himself

Her eyes shot wide all of a sudden,

Hiei was startled yet it didn't stop his gaze from locking unto hers

Aya, on the other hand, was surprised to see red eyes looking down at her

Recognizing those red eyes, she spoke: "Hiei…"

"You better start telling me what happened back there" he said angrily but was surprised when she started pulling him close to her, pulling him by the tear gem he's wearing

Hiding himself from bewilderment, he spoke: "What is it this time, onna?" he asked, his voice somehow rather calm

"They're after me…please don't let them take me…they're after me…" she whispered on his ear while on the verge of tears

'Them?' he thought, confusion once again visited his mind

"Please…don't let them take me…" she continued

Hiei, still confused, snapped back to reality

"Onna, snap out of it! What's gotten into you?" he wondered, pushing her slightly away from him

Tears started to flood her face "Please, don't let them take me…" she murmured

"Don't let them take me Hiei, I beg of you!" she yelled frantically, tears were falling endlessly from her calm blue eyes.

"Calm down, okay, tell me everything" he said calmly. For the first time, he felt himself deducting anger a bit.

Her eyes were calm yet hate and sadness resides within them

"The red flame demons were after me…they wanted me back…I don't want to go back…I can't stand those pains anymore" she said, her voice sounded somehow traumatic.

"Onna, crying won't take you anywhere" he said, his hand wiping a part of her cheek

She looked at him just to see his eyes that showed no emotions at all

"Please, don't let them…" she was cut off when Hiei placed a finger on her lips

"Shh…I know…no need to say it over and over again…" he said as he gave her another locking gaze as he drew his face closer to hers, leaving only an inch as a gap.

He could feel her muscles tensing yet he ignored it as he pins her on the ground with the weight of his gaze.

"Onna, you must learn to face whatever lies in front of you…Fear will only strengthen your enemy while it weakens you…The more you give in to it, the more it kills you…" he said

"If you want to get rid of them…" he said as he drew his face beside her ear

"Get rid of fear…" he said, finishing his sentence then he looked down at her with an arched eyebrow

"Onna, right now, It seems that I've completely weakened you a lot…when will you ever learn" he said as he stood up, picking up his cloak, wearing it back on.

Aya sat back with her face beet red. Somehow she felt comfortable under his warmth yet she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts

'No, what am I thinking? I guess I must've been stressed out a lot' she thought

Then she tried standing up but was surprised to see her legs gone.

She then went to reach for something dangling on her neck

Her eyes shot wide…something seems to be missing

**  
**

**Author's notes:**

Me: Weee!!! Chapter finished!!! Thanks for reading

**Hiei: You're so mean, I would enjoy torturing you when I get my katana back**

**Me: That's so sweet Hiei, thank you (Hits him with his katana sheath)**

**Hiei: Ouch! I thought you said you didn't have my Katana!**

**Me: Oops… (Scoots off)**

**Hiei: Hey! I'm not finished with you, baka ningen!!!**

**Me: Bye!!!**


	7. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does...someday, I'll make my own Yu Yu Hakusho, ahahah, ehem…Again, sorry for the very long update…College is killing me…and I really wanted to write more but I always end up suffering from this common condition….writer's block…hehe. Again, I'm very sorry…Hope you like this one.**

"Oh no, I must've left it somewhere" Aya, the blue-eyed water demon, said as she glanced at the fierce looking fire demon standing right in front of her

"What is it again this time?" the fire demon named Hiei asked, he was getting annoyed from all of the delays they're getting themselves into

"My pendant…I need it to be able to walk on land" she said

Then something forced Hiei to remember something

'The necklace I found...' he thought as he looked at his hand with a necklace wrapped around it.

Aya is still in a middle of panic until he spoke:

"Onna, is this the one?" he asked, giving her a nice view of the necklace

Her eyes grew with astonishment as she nodded with a smile

Hiei just looked at her with no hint of expression at all

"Where did you find it?" she asked

"Right where you left it" he said as he looked away

She just gave a startled look "I see…can I have it now?" she asked

"Here, now hurry up" he said harshly as he gave her the necklace

"Thank you, Hiei" she replied with a smile

Hiei just nodded but deep down, he didn't expect her to thank him after all of the harshness he showed her, instead, he expected her to get mad and started yelling at him for being so rude.

'I guess I underestimated her patience too much' he thought with his usual calm face

As she wore the necklace, a bright light started emitting from the ring-like pendant

The moment the light disappeared, her tail was no longer there and her hair is no longer blue.

She is back to the way Hiei and the others first saw her, both with black hair and legs to walk on.

Hiei was surprised to see her yet still remained calm as she stood and faced him

"Shall we go then?" she said

Hiei just stood with his eyes swimming in bewilderment, his face was glowing red

"Is there something wrong? You look like you have a fever or something" she spoke

Bearing the situation no longer, he finally gave up a word without looking

"Are you even aware that you're not wearing anything?" he said uneasily

She just looked at him innocently then she nodded

"What's the problem about that?" she asked

'Is this girl THAT innocent or is she just as stupid as Kuwabara?' he thought as he anxiously faced her with his eyes closed

"You expect them to see you looking like that!? Are you out of your mind?! Ningens are different from Youkais and some youkais are different from your kind as well!" he said.

He can't help but visualize Kuwabara and Yusuke glomping and drooling at the poor innocent girl

'Those perverts…' he thought

"I see…so ningens and youkais like you don't feel comfortable seeing someone with no clothes on?" she asked

Hiei just nodded in reply

'I can't believe demons of her kind are comfortable with nudity' he thought

"Okay…so I better find my clothes" she said but Hiei insisted on letting him look for it

'I don't want another delay this time…that crazy sister of hers might come back again' he thought then something toggled his mind: 'My cloak'

Hiei quickly removed his cloak and threw it at her

"Wear it" he said

She just nodded in reply as she wore his cloak

The soft fabric met her skin, though black isn't her style, she felt comfortable wearing it

"Let's go" Hiei said afterwards.

Back at Genkai's house

Yusuke was sleeping on the floor as Genkai watched him with annoyance drawn all over her face

'The dimwit still managed to sleep, is he even aware that the demon he'll face is stronger than the other demons he encountered?' she thought as she sips from her tea

'Take that…you pesky demon" Yusuke said in his sleep as he drooled

'Still…From all that training…I can feel his ki getting stronger…there's no doubt he's improving' she thought as she gave up a smile.

Kuwabara is practicing his moves on Genkai's backyard as Yukina watches him

"See this, my love? This is the slash of victory" Kuwabara said as he slashed his Rei ken in an open field several times before looking at Yukina

Yukina just smiled and gave up a soft clap "You're so good, Kazuma" she complimented

"Someday, I would be able to beat that pesky Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he laughed and slashed his Rei ken once again

"Take that Urameshi!" he said

Yukina just chucked

"I can even do it with my eyes closed" he said as he slashed his Rei ken once again, this time, he heard someone screamed

He quickly opened his eyes just to see Keiko and Shizuru standing in front of him

"What was that for?!" Shizuru said as she gave Kuwabara a hard smack on the head "You've almost hit Keiko!" she added

"Geez sis, I didn't know you guys were there. It's a good thing I missed" he said as he rubbed his painful head

"You could've kept your eyes open!" she replied "Either way, whether you've kept your eyes open or not, you're still going to miss Keiko…" she said teasingly as she laughed

"Hey! That's not even funny! Right guys?" he said as he looked at Keiko and Yukina

To his surprise, they are laughing with Shizuru as well

"Ah! Whatever!" he said angrily

"But I understand Yukina-chan" he said afterwards as he looked at the young koorime with a smile, both Keiko and Shizuru sweat-dropped.

"By the way Kuwabara, where is Yusuke?" she asked

"He's inside with Genkai" he replied

"Oh, would you like some tea?" Yukina asked

"Sure, that would be nice" Shizuru said with a smile

"Come in" Yukina said.

On the other side of the house, Kurama stood beside a sliding door with a faraway look

'Hiei…what could be taking him so long?' he thought, worried about his comrade

Botan walked beside him with a smile

"Thanks for saving me back there Kurama" she said

"No problem, it's the least I could do" he said

A minute later, he felt a presence beside them

He tilted his head to take a look. It was none other than Hiei and the mysterious girl

"What took you so long?" Kurama asked

"Long story kitsune, by the way, she lost her clothes, is there anyone you know who has a spare?" Hiei replied coldly

"I do!" Botan said energetically as she pulled the girl inside the temple "Come on, I'll help you get dressed"

"Okay" Aya said with an uneasy smile as she followed the energetic girl

The two demons were left alone

"So, what really happened back there?" Kurama asked

"We've been ambushed by fire demons" Hiei replied

"Fire demons??" Kurama wondered

"Their leader is related to that mysterious girl I went after…They're sisters" Hiei said without looking

"You mean Aya has a sister?" Kurama asked

"Yes, a fire demon named Yaku" Hiei replied

"But…Aya doesn't seem to look like a fire demon judging from her looks and her spirit energy…it's different from a fire demon's" Kurama raised an eyebrow

"So you felt her spirit energy" Hiei said

"Yes. Strong but seemed unusual. I felt it when I carried her" Kurama said calmly as he recalled the event

"Anyway, how did you find out about her name? She didn't mention it when we met her in the park" Hiei suddenly asked

"I've read your thoughts the moment you took sight of her in the park, so asking you to explain everything to me won't be a big deal" Kurama said in as he grinned

"You're devilishly clever, Kurama. I would really enjoy torturing you when you start infiltrating on my thoughts again" Hiei said sarcastically

"Whatever you say Hiei" Kurama said as he laughed.

"Is that leader responsible for that portal?" Kurama asked

"I don't know…but I have a feeling she has something to do with it" Hiei said

**Me: Whew…Chapter finished!!!! What do you think?**

**Hiei: One word…. 'disturbing'**

**Me: What?! **

**Hiei: Well, it isn't good to me…You've somehow exposed a poor innocent girl's body over a man who enjoys violence a lot. Isn't that kind of disturbing? **

**Me: Hey! I did that because I'm just showing them THE NATURE OF AYA'S KIND! Water demons like her kind are not ashamed of nudity…GET IT?! You're the one who's giving the readers to think it's perverted!**

**Hiei: Well, because it is!**

**Me: NUDITY IS ART!!! And you have a very corrupted mind…**

**Hiei: Whatever…pervert…Jaganshing no HENTAI!!!**

**Me: I heard that! Anyway, hope you liked it **

**Hiei: Hope you don't get disturbed by it…**

**Me: Shut up!**


End file.
